Copper
by LOLZ-AnimeNinja
Summary: Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako go 2 Silver Lotus, a school 4 the specially gifted. There r many supernatural things around, and its up2 the 3 and 3 other early awakeners, Butch, Boomer & Brick. They survive many hardships but still find love blossoming. First fanfic so spare me! this is greens, blues, & reds, in order from . Rated T 4 their dirty mouths! will update if i can, so R&R!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and my personality. Everything else is owned by my parents or a manga-ka. T-T

Copper

Chapter 1- Signs

Kaoru

"Hi Miyako! Oi, Momoko!" I yelled to my friends. We were going into Silver Lotus Academy, and we were all running. I was wearing a lime green tank top, dark blue capris, and gray hi tops. Miyako was wearing a blue spaghetti strap mini-dress with a cute brown vest, and cowboy boots. Momoko was wearing a dark pink mini pencil skirt, a white blouse, and soft pink flats. "No! We're almost late!"we yelled, running. Silver Lotus is a very stern academy, so being late isn't a good option, especially on the first day of classes. All of a sudden, I felt myself going faster. Momoko and Miyako stopped. "What?" I asked. That's when I noticed. My hands had tendrils of copper and light green lights surrounding them. I was freaked, but even more when I looked behind me. I'd created a hill, or more of a cliff. Headmistress Tsubasa was walking up, and she gasped. "You've ... awakened! But that's impossible! You're supposed to awaken when you're at least 18, and you're only 15!" I looked at her puzzledly. "Awaken? What the hell are you talking about?" Momoko and Miyako nodded, not sure what to say. Then, the word sank in. "To awaken is when you're in total sync with nature itself, and you are beckoned by one of the four spirits: water, earth, fire, or air. This is triggered by extreme emotion or wishful thinking, right?" Miyako nodded, and I face-palmed. "So I was awakened by wanting to get to school so I wouldn't get detention? If it works like that, then we'd all be awakened by now!" Momoko was in deep thought, then red and copper tendrils wrapped her hands. She was surrounded by a tornado of flames, licking her lower torso. She looked so awesome with the business suit. Then, Miyako wanted to try it out. Blue and copper colored tendrils surrounded her hand. An icy cliff slid under her, and she looked like a water mistress. Headmistress Tsubasa face-palmed. Now, there were three that had awakened. Ha ha!

School

I got to skip Social Studies so I could train with all the 18 year old kids and 3 others early awakeners, who weren't Miyako and Momoko. They were all 16, and had the same elements as we did: water, earth, and fire. The earth guy was a boy with ivory skin, emerald green eyes, and a cocky grin. "Hey hottie!" he said, playing around with a blob of mud. When I said playing, I meant that his hands were engulfed by emerald green and copper tendrils and he was morphing the blob into dirt, brick, mud, and dust in many different shapes. I rolled my eyes and thought, perv. My teacher was a man with black hair, peridot eyes, and tanned skin. He looked just like me, a male version, that is. "My name is Prince Tokio of the planet Terranovia. I am your new trainer, and with me, nobody will fail." I felt just so connected to him, so all I did was nod. The perv bowed to me and said, "My name's Butch, sorry about the comment!" This Butch dude looked very sincere about this. We started by creating the tendrils, which I learned were called praecantatio. It was a bit easy, a bit hard at the same time. I started by chanting, "Praecantatio apparere!" my hands were engulfed instantly, and I smiled. Tokio smiled too, and Butch did the exact same thing. We both smirked at each other, and kept on practicing.

Himeko, the rich brat of Lotus, walked up to us. She had paid to get into Lotus, unlike all the other girls and guys that had to take a super hard test to get in. "So, you guys awakened, right?" I looked at her and glared, snarling, "What's it to you?" She pulled out a wad of cash. A BIG- NO, GIGANTIC wad of cash. "You see this wad? It's all yours- each of you with your own the same size- if you tell me how to awaken. I want to be one of the youngest people to awaken. It sounds impressive, like me!" Himeko really changed, through the years. She was now a total fashionista, all name brand and everything. Her hair was now in soft ringlets, and all guys were HOH (head over heels) around her. "Really? That's all you want out of this?" Miyako said, her hands on her hips. "I also heard that there were three really hot boys, and that they are masters when it comes to the elements. They're also early bloomers." I rolled my eyes and put my hand on my hips. "That's a stupid reason to want to become an elementalist. what about that surge of extra power?" Everyone else rolled their eyes when i said that, thinking, of course Kaoru was thinking of the power and not the cute boys! I slapped my hands on my hips as Himeko crooned, "Ooh, I'm scared. Tomboy's getting biiiii-ccchy!" I growled, and Miyako huffed. She walked away, and Momoko yelled, "The fire elementalist is like, so mine!" Miyako whispered, "I've got dibs on the ice boy, so back off, bitchy." I just face palmed.

Lunch

"It was so crazy hard to train! I really felt like the words praecantatio apparere was too hard to manifest!" Momoko exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Um, Momoko? You did it..." she looked at her hands and screamed. I quickly waved my hand over hers and said, "Praecantatio evanescunt." Instantly, the tendrils disappeared. "Didn't your teacher teach you that?" Momoko reddened, and I slapped her slightly. "Hey, tomboy's getting angry/" a voice said. I felt like cringing, but didn't have the heart. "Hey, you guys, this is Butch," I said, waving his way. He held his chest and mock-fainted, moaning, "I've never felt so unloved!" I smiled. This would be a hard year.

It had been about one year and I was about to graduate a stage one elementalist. The word elementalist meant 'worker of the elements', and in this case, we would be going for new training. I was only 17, the youngest elementalist in history. I was wearing a pastel green tank top*, an emerald green long sweater*, dark denim skinny jeans*, and dark green flats*. We were all really excited, and also really scared. Butch looked at me, and cocked an eyebrow. "Old buddy, old pal of mine, shall we run through the hallways all over again?" We both smiled.  
In the hallway  
I pulled off my shoes and cartwheeled through the hallway, my hair pulling out of the messy ponytail. Butch was somersaulting through the hallway, and landed near me. We both lay on the ground, and I said, "So, where are you going this summer?" "I guess I'll just try to buy a house instead of living in the dorm, stuff like that. You get it, right?" he replied. Then, I had a great idea. "Maybe we could joint buy a house!" I exclaimed. "What the heck do you mean?" he asked. I sat up, and answered, "We could both buy the same house, get jobs, and pay rent half and half!" When it sank in, Butch sprang up. "You're a genius I would never think of that!" I smiled, and then heard Momoko call, "Kaoru! It's time to change!" I grimaced, and trudged up. Before I could go, me and Butch hi fived and he whispered,"Don't tell anyone about the plan, 'kay?" I nodded and walked off.  
Dorm  
After a few minutes, I was finished changing. I was wearing a little pastel green dress* that was above my knees, solid black stockings*, and grey converse with lime green laces*. My hair was in a messy up-do , and I was wearing silver earrings* and silver and green bangles*. I had light purple eye-shadow on, and light pink lip-gloss . "OMG Kaoru! You look so cute in that! How come you never wear this stuff ?" Miyako asked. I shrugged, and brushed a bit of blush on. "It's not my favorite thing, but it's formal today!" Miyako was wearing a long blue dress, *silver strappy heels*, and silver and blue bangles*. Her hair was in soft blond ringlets*, and she was wearing dark blue eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss Momoko was wearing a knee-length pink dress*, white cami*, and pink peep-toe heels*. Her hair was shiny straight*, just down. She also was wearing silver and pink bangles* and light pink eye-shadow with pink lipstick. Now we were ready. It was time to graduate.  
Graduation  
Butch was wearing a tux top and a dark pair of jeans. His tie was emerald green, and instead of dress shoes, he wore hi tops. "You look nice," he said, and I nodded. The whole speech thing of the graduation was so long, I got really nervous and reached for a hand. The hand I got was Butch's. "Kara," he whispered, using my nicknames, "it's ok. You're Kaoru, so you're fearless. It's just a piece of paper and initiation spell, nothing bad really. I'm doing it with you, right?" I smiled and gripped his hand comfortably. My bangles clinked together as they slid down my arm. "And the new elementalists!" Headmistress said. I felt Butch reassuringly squeeze my hand. We clasped hands and our trainers chanted, "Elementa combinant spiritus, addatur elementum, elementum de spiritu iungere! Ligaveris elementum elementum cum colligationem simul cum vita in circuitu vestro sync! Sync cum elementum esse in! (Elements combine spirit, join the element, the element of the spirit to join! Bind with the element, the element with the tie, to be in sync with the life around you! To be in sync with the element)" The words of power surged through me, and my hands were wreathed with green and copper, but the aura was more of a peridot instead of a lime green. Butch's aura was emerald and copper instead of green. We grinned at each other, and summer vacation began.

Vacation  
"I like this house," I said. Me and Butch were house-shopping and we were having a few problems. The rent was too high, or it wasn't big enough. This house was different. It was big enough to house the two of us, and it was only $642 a month, so it was $321 each a month. We looked at it, and said,"We'll take it!" The real estate agent asked us out of the blue,"Are you two married?" We both expertly cocked an eyebrow in sync, a talent we painstakingly perfected, and replied,"No!" She looked at us, then winked. "Oh, so you're going to." Again with the eyebrow and the no. She winked and Butch said angrily, "Do you have eye spasms?" She looked at us angrily, and threw us the keys. Butch easily caught them, and we hi fived each other on the buy. Now comes moving in.

3 Days Before Moving In  
I was wearing a denim romper* and white polo shoes*. My hair was in a messy ponytail*, large hoop earrings*, and a simple leaf necklace*. Butch had just come over 2 help me w/ packing up my stuff. I was bending over to grab a box, and he said,"Dang!" I turned around and smacked him with a rolled up magazine. He growled and I growled and Shiro yelled,"What are you two doing!" We both cocked an eyebrow, and laughed. Shiro is my big bro, and we live together in this apartment that i'd totally forgotten, being in a dorm and all. All Shiro knew was that I was moving into a new place, not who I was moving in with. Nobody knew we were bunking together. "It was just hanging out up in the air, I couldn't avoid it!" He yelled while running out of the room. "Get over here, you son of a bitch!" I swung the magazine at him, and Shiro just shook his head.

Moving Day

Me and Butch were hauling the last of our stuff in, and when the couch hit the floor, we both whooped. We finally did it, and we didn't need to stay in dorms anymore. "You know what we need right now?" Butch asked. I looked at him, and smirked as he pulled out a bottle of wine. "You know what makes earth elementalists so uniquely awesome?" I asked him. This time, he looked at me as I chanted, "Triticum et aqua conligandam, ego sum in mood pro capsulam totum triticum fragor! At tu dum eam, si placet, cuneo caseo sie! (Wheat and water bind together, I'm in the mood for a box of whole wheat crackers! And while you're at it, if you please, conjure up a wedge of cheese!)" Peridot and copper tendrils wreathed my hand, and then a box of whole wheat crackers and a wedge of cheese appeared on a copper platter. "Oh, I get it! You're being fancy because of the wine, right? I see, I got you!' He laughed, and conjured up two wine glasses. We poured a glass of wine, and celebrated to a new house, and that w wouldn't have to deal with the loud kids who decided to stay up late and have parties. It was awesome.

* * *

Me: Yay! This chappie's like a million words long!

Kaoru: Chappies?

Butch: it's not even close to a million words. You'd never have time to type it all up, having school and all.

Me: (sweat-drops) oh no! my dad told me to study, and i like didn't even start my hw!

Butch: Read and review, or no more chapters!

Kaoru: (whisper) She'll still put up, but she'll be sad anyways!


End file.
